lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Triggerbound
TriggerBound '''is a team-based first-person shooter multiplayer video game developed by Simple Studios and Pyro Enterprizes and published by Fusion Studios for PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Infinity. The game will release in an unannounced date. Plot ''TriggerBound ''is a BloodSport show on the Chaos Alpha Network,The 13 Original Contestants' Clones now compete on the opposing teams of GRN and YLW(sponsered by different companies each year with the initials of their team),the CP-TP units(nicknamed craptraps by the warriors)Serve the fighters during Down-Time and can be seen around the levels. Gameplay The game itself revolves around two teams battling in a variety of game modes set in different environments or maps, often with a factory-warehouse theme. Players can choose to play as one of thirteen character classes in these teams, each with his own unique strengths, weaknesses, and weapons. The basic elements, that being one primary weapon, one secondary weapon, and one melee weapon. Maps * ''TB Collesium''' - a basic CTF map. The map is compromised of a circular area with crowds of CP-TP units cheeering in the stands. There are some secret paths under the arena * '''Happy Acres Shopping Mall '- The goal of HASM is to collect the parts of the "doorbell"(a large automated ramming device) in order to open the vault,once the vault is open you must pick up as much gold as you can before the enemy gets there,when the vault is opened the 2 turrets are activated for 10 seconds for the opener's team,attacking any enemies that come close. Added in the shellshock update Classes * ♙'Vince' -Vince is a 22-year-old veteran,serving 1 and a half years in Iraq,he got his legs bown off by a land mine,he was discharged and given prosthetic legs,he later on was the first to test the most advanced set of robot legs at the time,this gives him his better speed, his higher jumps and his ability to glide down from said jumps,equiped with a double barreled shotgun,a pistol and a knife * Lyndon - Lyndon is a crazed schizophrenic who belives that WWII is still going on,commonly reffering to the enemy team as nazis. He is armed with a assault rifle,a thompson and a flag-pole spear * Kra;Gul - is a fire demon from the whdiaklz dimension with pyrokinetic powers,he uses his pyrokinetics to burn enemies and his book of llbeia to boost the damage of himself and other members of his team,hes equipped with pyrokinetics,book of llbeia and claws. * Norman is an alien disguised as a human,he uses a rail gun,a SMG and a pipe iron. * Joshua - is a technomancer,he is able to build several robot types and grenades for which he and his fellow teammates to use,these include a attack drone,a healing drone,a supply drone and a sabotage drone,each drone has 50 health and are about half the size of firefly,they can be stunned by firefly's EMP rifle * Cooper - Is a escaped mental patient/hunter who sees all enemies as animals. He can use his sniper rifle to kill enemies from afar. He can use a weak,malfunctioning recon drone to spy on enemies * Akira - A Japanese swordsman. he mostly focuses on melee combat. he carries a crossbow,A throwing kunai which causes bleeding and a katana * 'Firefly '- a swedish thief who stole from a lab containing a jetpack + armour, she uses this in conjunction with her rod gun, EMP Rifle and tazer on a stick to stun her enemies, mess up contraptions and other stuff. She is able to fly up for a short amount of time before her jetpack has to recharge. * 'Ace '- a genetically enhanced and expertly trained dog, he is armed with his mobile turret, a supply carrier and his jaws, he can also sniff out enemies by sniffing their corpses. * 'Juggernaut '- a powerful robot armed with deadly tools, he can only be spawned 2 minutes into a match and only one per team can be used, if he dies the team must wait 2 more minutes for him to be playable again, he is armed with a large assault rifle, his HE-round shotgun and rocket punches. *'Tessa '- a teenager from California. Not content being a stereotypical valley girl cheerleader, Tessa began working as a mechanic, and eventually developed skills with electromagnetic fields. Her weapons include a pistol similar to Vince's, a tesla coil rifle that acts similar to Halo's focus rifle, and an electromagnetic field device, which enables her to create a field of electricity that reflects bullets. Development ''TriggerBound ''was announced on November 23, 2014 along with Kai The Knight. At the 2014 Fantendo Holiday Showcase - Fusion Studios Presentation, Fusion Studios revealed more info including some maps and the classes. The classes and maps were completely different and many people began to compare them to Team Fortress 2. On January 15, 2015, Fusion Studios announced that they are revamping the game due to all of the backlash from the similaries of TF2. They also announced that Pyro Enterprizes will be co-developing the game. Gallery BoundLogo.png|1st Triggerbound Logo(2014-2015) TB.png|Current Triggerbound Logo (2015-???)